paracelsusfandomcom-20200214-history
She and the Crimson Standard
Entry 200111 – She and the Crimson Standard “Are you trying to tell me that the leader of the raiders that are troubling all of our supply routes was a brothel worker?” “Yes.” “Then what are we scared of? There is not a single thing she has done that we couldn’t.” “Then eat off your hands.” “What?!” “Eat off your hands. Right now. Do it.” She did indeed spend the early years of her life working with many other maidens of the night and their boss, Madam Caravan, travelling from discipline to discipline doing business where they were welcomed. In each place she went, clients would tell her stories of their work and how they made their money. The money that was used to purchase her for the night. With a willpower of Discipline steel and a charisma that could influence mountains to move, she promised herself that she would never let a man own her. When it was time for Madam Caravan to pass on after a long life, the business was set to be sold to a wealthy entrepreneur from Kuroken who already owned four brothels. Madam Caravan had a deep love for the women that worked for her and cared for them like a mother. She was certain that this new owner would not treat them the same. Always one for dramatic flair, Madam Caravan insisted that the exchange be done on her death bed to ‘have the business for as long as this life would allow’, only then with her final breath would she agree to the exchange. She was very aware of the circumstances under which the exchange would take place. Meeting with the women she called family, they discussed how their new life should look without their mother figure in the picture. With all in agreeance, an invite was sent to the man to visit them before the deal so that they could ‘welcome him into the family as is appropriate’. Accepting the invitation eagerly, the man arrived and was very much what they expected and in no surprise, disappointing. The man was portly and balding quick to address the ladies unctuously. The yurt he was brought into was much warmer and decorated on the inside than he was expected. While its appearance was practical and modest on the exterior, the inside was laden with beds that had rich silk sheets and gifts from clients were on display in every corner. He introduced himself as Siloh Hessian and was sat down politely but firmly on series of cushions on the floor near the centre of the room. It was only moments before he was brought refreshments and intelligent conversation that dripped with chutzpah, a few of his hosts sitting around him to hear all of his ‘impressive’ exploits before he reached the climax of his tales “And I really look forward to owning you all for my collection”. She’s stomach turned at the vile sentiment. Settled in, his accessories were taken by She who kneeled before him, respectfully taking his shoes, jewellery and travel bag. Bowing with her forehead to the floor, she stood still leaning over in reverence before pardoning herself to stow the goods away. While Siloh’s new companions took him away for further probing, She was as per schedule doing some probing of her own. Flicking her fingers expertly over their victim’s belongings, she made mental note of each item and appraised every detail with the expert eyes of one attuned to a ki-focus. The jewellery was of low quality, poor materials warped to look expensive. In a job role such as hers it was not only encouraged but deeply trained to appraise one’s true wealth so as to take care of them with the appropriate level of service. She thought to herself on suggestions of the evidence before her indicated. ‘If he plans to treat us like things that is already unacceptable. If this is the care he spares for the things in his possession, we have no choice. Our decision is on good grounding. Within the suspected few minutes away from the group, She heard Siloh exclaim of ‘fatigue, long travel’ and other excuses for his stamina. Taking his possessions back to him, She greeted him warmly and gave the token “We all hope you enjoyed your visit and wish you immense fortune in your endeavours for the near future.” Before tacking on a brand new “A shame we couldn’t enjoy each other’s company longer”, both a jab at his virility and foreshadowing for his evening. Siloh thanked her for such kind words and left to the nearest village where Madam Caravan was taking medical care. Entering the facility, Siloh found the frail lady with ease, hair done up in large flair and an emerald green dress in lieu of hospital gown. He sat beside her hastily. Afraid of losing the woman before business could be done, he reached for his travel bag and brought it up to his lap proclaiming that he was ready to make the exchange. “Without formalities Siloh? I fear the women in your life have let you down by not holding your hand on the path of respect. It is nice to see you too.” While the words stung and his pride would have him make use of their respective states to teach this woman what he felt was a more fitting set of manners, he would not risk the deal going sour. He swallowed, “I apologise. I am just worried about how much time you have left.” A dour expression spread over the mistress’s face at the mention of the event befalling her. “Young man, there is always time for appropriate discourse so as to make enjoyable congress. If you don’t, you’ll never fulfill the needs of your company.” Tired of this woman’s lessons, his travel bag was held high. “Make the deal with me old hag!” Tipped upside down, its contents fell to the bed, a single statue of a large man with a large belly fell out and bounced over the mattress. “Well he looks like a happy fellow!” The old matriarch laughing heartily as she immediately put the dots together. “My whores robbed me!” Siloh exclaimed shocked. “Those respectable women are not yours until you pay me and as fine a statue as that is, I will not take it. However, seeing as my workers have robbed you, I suppose you’ll just have to execute me won’t you!” Her head threw back once more in the heartiest of laughs, chest rising and falling for the last few times as her eyes closed for good. She escaped easily that night with those she called sisters. Able to pay transport to anywhere and bribe her way past any barrier, the group found a suitable base of operations in east Ahli’Jinan. Spending years making a name for herself and her band of unstoppable women, stories of She’s ability to escape certain death and enslavement became widespread. The idea of having this new princess of piracy imprisoned was like a drug to many surrounding bandit societies and raiding groups. In their attempts for her capture, each time she was able to escape easily and would end the life of their leader each time. Towards the end of this period, she grew over confident and diced too close with death leading to her shackled in the centre of an outlaw camp for all to see. Knowing that she would be abused the next day after a night in the snow, the bandit princess judged every possible solution and settled on the best. Applying tooth to flesh, she relieved herself of dexterity and became free of the iron bonds. Returned home to the waiting embrace of her chosen family, she was patched up. The time for running was over. She began her campaign. On a piece of traded information, She requested that her sisters all take to a newly founded collaboration between The Mountains of One Thousand Disciplines and Formcaste that was near them and kidnap some of the workers there. Finding the first of many foldries to come, the Formcaste engineers there were taken and brought back to immediately begin work. First augmenting their new boss with her soon to be trademark new hands in the form of a bladed fan and an iron fist. It wasn’t long before all in her community had weapons of advanced technology most in this region had only heard of. Sending out a recruitment call across the land, women and men made a pilgrimage to her camp swearing fealty to her cause. With sufficient numbers, the ultimatum was sent first to small rival camps to join her or be wiped out. As each reply came back, they would join her ranks or be cleansed from the mountains. Each group that joined submitted their leadership position to one of her prime sisters. It wasn’t long before She found herself with a large enough force to begin making serious heists all across the map. Naming all under her cause the Red Standard, she set a strict code to which her entire empire would abide called the Qí The Qí: 1) Anyone deviating from orders handed down from She or her sisters would have you bound for your skull to be caved by She’s iron fist. 2) Any disciplines that agreed to supply their bandit empire would not be stolen from. 3) All goods stolen would be brought to She and would be kept vaulted by Sister Bao. A stealer’s fee of 12.5% would be returned to the sister in charge to be distributed amongst her crew. 4) Female prisoners would be released without question unless taken as a wife. 5) If a female captive was taken for a wife, all involved must be faithful and treat each other like their greatest treasure. 6) Having consensual sex with a prisoner would have both parties shackled to observe each other until starvation took their lives. 7) Having non-consensual sex with a prisoner resulted in being brought in to taste the poison of She’s bladed fan, Maiden Veil. She is now responsible for the majority of organised raids on trade routes, stockpiles and reserves across Ahli’Jinan and parts of Kuroken. Having literally ascended from her place walking amongst commoners, She and her Sisters of the Crimson Standard now rule from a giant city that floats perfectly above one of the largest mountains in Ahli’Jinan. Designed and created by the Formcaste Engineers ‘liberated’ from The Prime Foldry, Zhǐ-huā is a bastion of safety for the Crimson Standard. It spins slowly riding atop the eye of the winds that cycle upwards around the mountain like an inverted tornado. An off-white colour, it appears from the ground like a giant white lotus rotating high above the mountain’s pinnacle. When asked how she ascended to such heights from such a common place, she is said to fan herself and speak with her iron fist eloquently dancing as she speaks. “Single handed of course~"